


Room for doubt

by schemingCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, Mamma mia! Spoilers, Neglectful Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingCat/pseuds/schemingCat
Summary: Rose and Kanaya struggle with parenthood and miscommunication.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 7





	1. Room for doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to RF for encouraging me thorought the development of my first work and as a source of inspiration.

“Don’t you think you are starting this project too early, dear?”  
A pair of purple eyes appeared behind the book to meet Kanaya’s gaze. “Surely I don’t need to remind you of the biological differences between troll and humankind.”  
Kanaya made a subtle frown and went back to the sewing.  
“I Am Aware Of The Duration Of The Human Process Of Gestation.”  
Kanaya stopped the needle and rearranged the cloth. “As Well As I Am Of The Peculiarities Pertaining Our Group And The Choices At Our Disposition.”  
Rose closed her novel and left it on her lap. She hadn’t turned a page since June and Roxy left. “It is only natural they would choose a biological method when given the possibility, no matter how convoluted the circumstances could be seen from the perspective of the more conservative thought models.”  
“Both Of Them Have Ectobiological Origins Such As You. I Believe There Is A Fair Chance We Might Be Surprised With A Little Harry Anderson One Of These Days.”  
Rose rolled her eyes at the mention of her friend choice of a name, she was still the same silly girl obsessed with bad cinematography. She hadn’t changed a bit.  
“We all have had our fair share of ectobiology by now. I am positive our opinion in the matter is of a similar essence, there is no need to commemorate that incestuous, paradoxical mess, given our history.”  
Kanaya’s sewing machine had been silent for a while. She tried to find her wife eyes, but Rose was averting her gaze, looking at her eldritch horrors book. Kanaya stood idle, struggling to find the right words to say.  
“I know the mother grub is not the same, but it’s just… I don’t think it would be a good idea, not right now. I’m sorry Kan. I’d better go to bed now, I’m afraid I’m not in condition to be a proper conversational companion.”  


Kanaya took the book and skimmed through it; she never quite understood what her wife found so fascinating about those horrors, perhaps she’d never do, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying. She unfolded the corner of the page, depicting some kind of feline mutant creature with tentacles, and left a bookmark in its place, smiling slightly while trying to level the fold. Enough time had passed, she surmised, and entered their bedroom after a gentle knock.  
There was no response from Rose, but Kanaya wasn’t expecting one. As she undressed, she observed her wife lying with an absent and saddened look, while holding her arms by the wrists. Kanaya got inside their bed and snuggled up to Rose, caressing her arms until their hands met. Rose hold Kanaya’s hand firmly and took a deep breath. With her free hand, Kanaya pushed Rose gently, urging her to face one another, gave her a soft kiss and rested her head against Rose’s. They spent the night without a word.

**

Walking through the old laboratory of the meteor felt much more normal than expected. 5,000 of years had passed, yet everything remained the same, just like them.

Kanaya inspected the machinery, there was no sign of dust, it was actually dirtier when they lived there.  
“I Didn’t Know You Had Been Taking Care Of The Meteor. Does It Hold Significant Emotional Value For You Or Are You Planning On Making Use Of It Yourselves?”  
Roxy turned with a cheerful expression. “Haha nope, not really care about the old pile of junk. June came yesterday and did her windy thing to clean it all, she loves doing her windy thing, you know? Grins like a kid all the way. Says it reminds her of that one time she cleaned a whole planet, and also of me. She can be such a cutie.”  
“Then I Thank Both Of You For Taking The Time To Indulge My Request.”  
“No probs. Been a while since I entered a lab, it’s good to be back tbh. Feels like nothing is going on lately, and I know ‘bout nothing.”  
They winked. “All of this has a… relevant vibe to it, you know?”  
“I Admit That Our Lives Are Comparably Way Less Adventurous Than They Used To Be. But I Would Not Say Our Lives Lack Relevance.”  
Kanaya frowned. “I Remember Rose Was Troubled By This Matters Sweeps Ago. But One Day It Stopped Bothering Her.”  
“I like how things are going, not saying it’s boring or anything. Just a feeling I got. I guess all my life’s been this mess of a rollercoaster, fighting a tyrant and the apocalypse and the game. Never thought life would be so normal lol.”  
“Considering Being An Immortal God And Ruler Of The Universe You Created To Be Normal.”  
“Hehe, you right ‘bout that, Maryam. It _feels_ normal, tho.”  
Roxy gave a worried look at Kanaya. “You didn’t get to godtier, did you?”  
“Only Few Of My Companions Reached Godtier In Our Session. I’m Afraid We Achieved That Knowledge Too Late For Us To Make Use Of It. But If My Mortality Is The Matter At Hand Know That I’ve Shared Your Trait Since An Incident In This Meteor.”  
“Wow. What was that thing you say happened here?”  
“You Could Say I Died And Managed To Get Back Thanks To The Peculiarities Of Rainbow Drinkers.”  
“:o” With a movement of their hands, a group of perfectly generic objects appeared, depicting a surprised face.  
“If You Are Wondering What A Rainbow Drinker Is I Believe It Is Similar To The Human Vampire. The Comparison Is Of Course Not Perfect. I Could Recommend You Great Literature On The Subject Of Rainbow Drinkers If You Were Interested To Understand Better.”  
“So you are like an undead vampire. That’s SO amazing :O” More blocks appeared, now picturing a more intense expression. “Do you drink her blood? Do you need to drink blood? Is Rose a vampire too? :OO”  
“As I Said.” Kanaya was flustered. “Rainbow Drinkers Are Not The Same As Your Vampires. I Do Not Need To Drink Blood To Survive. And I… May Drink Rose’s Blood Occasionally But That Does Not Make Her Neither A Rainbow Drinker Nor A Vampire.”  
A brief silence followed.  
“Kinky ;)”  
Kanaya lifted an eyebrow.

**

They stopped before ectobiology equipment.  
“You sure then, Maryam?”  
“I Am Confident This Will–” a bit of hesitation showed “Accomplish Something.”  
“It’ll definitely bring a cat to life lmao.” Roxy took their shades off. “Don’t worry Maryam, we Lalondes are infamous cat lovers, sure she’ll love it.” They made a dismissive gesture matching their tone, but it didn’t calm Kanaya.  
“It Is Not The Purrbeast What Troubles Me But Her Reaction To The Implications Of This Decision.”  
The screen turned on and filled the room with light.  
“What implications? You’re just bringing a cat home. And you’re doing it cause you think it’ll do her good. That’s fine in my book.”  
Roxy navigated through the controls with ease, time hadn’t erased the coordinates from their mind yet. The image of Jaspers appeared on screen, clad in a two-piece suit.  
“It won’t be the same you see here, probs he’ll get like 4 eyes. Telling from experience. You ok with that?”  
“I Am.”  
They shrugged and pressed the button, creating a paradox ghost imprint of Jaspers. The sludge went into a tube and a sequence was executed, giving ectobirth to a black, four-eyed kitten. Kanaya picked it up with a tender smile.  
“You’ll be fine. If anything, Rose will love seeing you like that.”  
The mutant kitten was trying to reach Kanaya’s scarf, she held it closer to her chest and let it bite and tug, moving the scarf up and down. Her expression irradiated affection.  
“I’m More Worried About How She’ll Feel About Herself.”  
Roxy sat on the platform and beckoned her closer.  
“It is about being a mother, right?” Kanaya nodded and took a seat.  
“That Is My Estimation.” They met eyes; Roxy’s felt safe, devoid of judgement. “I Fear I Reignited Past Turmoil When I Expressed My Desire To Be A Mother. She Dismissed The Conversation Without Her Usual Eloquence And Seems Troubled Whenever The Subject Appears.” Rhythmic purrs indicated the kitten had fallen asleep.  
“Guess I was a pretty horrible mother figure to her. I can see where that comes, I have gone through the same, you know? Like, I don’t want to end up being that version of me, but I know I could become it.”  
Kanaya patted the cat softly. “What Made You Decide To Have A Child Then If I May Ask?”  
“I just don’t think I’ll turn like that. The drinking problem is over. And I’m not alone for once. I’ve always lived isolated, welp, there were the carapacians and cats, but you know. I can see how some me would have problems taking care of a child.”  
They stood up. “But meeting you guys changed a lot for me. Guess I got to better myself. And there’s June too! It’s not like it’s all in my hands. Same for you both.”

**

“May I Ask You A Personal Question?”  
They were on their way out, close to their departure.  
“Sure thing, shoot it.”  
Kanaya looked back at the laboratory. “Will You Have An Ectobiological Child Or A Biological One?”  
Roxy hold her chin thoughtfully. “Dunno. Wouldn’t matter going full science, saving a lot of trouble too.”  
They looked at themself and played with something on their jeans’ pocket. “It’d be nice the other way too, but I’d be the pregnant one and it’d be weird I guess.”  
Kanaya gave them a thoughtful look.  
“I Believe We Have Long Since Transcended The Limits Of Weirdness. We Are Living Inside The Very Own Frog We Brewed.”  
Kanaya traced a line over the four eyes of her new pet. “There Is No One At This Point Who Expects Us To Behave In Any Way Resembling Normal And That Makes Our Choices Normal. This Is A Clear Case Of Your Human Irony.”  
“I Believe You Should Speak To June About This Matter. I Believe I Should Talk To Rose As Well.”  
Roxy’s semblance changed into a smile. “You know what? You are totes right, Kanaya.”  
They hugged her. Kanaya was taken aback by the sudden gesture but reciprocated soon. “Good luck with Rose, see ya!”  
Roxy turned and flied back to their home, waving to Kanaya enthusiastically.

**

Kanaya couldn’t help but to worry during the way back to the caverns. What was she thinking? Why hadn’t she talked this beforehand? Good intentions couldn’t make up for making her wife revive terrible memories.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The look of the small purrbeast resting on her arms gave her some confidence. She entered their house.  
“I’m Back My Dear.” She turned to lock the door. There was virtually no crime in Earth C, but it gave them a sense of privacy; this time it also served another purpose.  
“Welcome back, Kan. You have been out for most of the day, may I take an interest in your diurnal activities?”  
Kanaya turned and steeled herself. She saw Rose knitting something with purple thread. “I Spent The Day With Roxy In The Laboratories. I Asked Her For Help To Arrange Something For Us. I Brought Someone Home.” Kanaya immediately regretted her wording when Rose sprang on her sit and looked at her livid. The needles clinked when they bounced on the floor.  
“I- I Brought A Little Purrbeast To Keep Us Company. Roxy Helped Me With The Ectobiology Equipment Since She Had Done This Before.” She approached and presented the cat to her wife, wallowing on her arms, now awake. It purred softly. “I Should Have Told You Before Bringing Him Home. I’m Sorry Rose.” “Oh. It’s fine. I thought- if it’s just…” She picked the needles from the floor and tried to regain composure. “I don’t see how the cat could present any inconvenience dear. I was only surprised by the announcement and startled by the noise.”  
“I’m Glad To Hear That. The Thought Of Inconveniencing You Was One I Couldn’t Bear.”  
“Kanaya you could never…” She stood in front of her and hold her in an embrace carefully, trying not to bother the cat. “I’m so fortunate to have you by my side. I don’t mind that you brought a cat, I’m only concerned as far as I’m puzzled by this decision. Why did you do this?”

They sat together on the couch. “I Believe Taking Care Of The Purrbeast Would Reassure You.”  
“Reassure me?”  
“I Think You Are Highly Capable Of Taking Care Of A Defenseless Creature.”  
“Kanaya, I don’t ne-” She was stopped by Kanaya.  
“BUT I Know You And I Know I Won’t Change Your Mind About The Matter Just With Words And Hypothesis. You Are Too Good At Those For Your Own Good At Times.” She looked at Rose’s purple eyes. “I Won’t Pretend We Don’t Know What The Origin Of This Situation Is But I Am Not Attempting To Force Anything. You Could Only Ever Inconvenience Me By Giving Yourself Up Because Of Me.”  
Rose tried to hold her tears without success.  
“What should we call our new family member?”  
“I Was Thinking Nrye’yiglith Would Be Fitting.” Rose smiled.  
“Perhaps you refer to Nrub’yiglith? It is an unusual name, but I wholeheartedly agree with you on it being fitting. They match at the number of eyes after all.”  
“And Also The Darkness. Nrye’yiglith It Is.”  
“And also the darkness. Kanaya?”  
“Yes Dear.”  
“Could I hold Yiglith for a while?”  
Kanaya handed her the cat with a smile. “Of Course.”

**

The crackle grew intense and turned into a hiss. Rose turned to see the contents of the pot sliding towards the fire. She bit her lower lip and hurriedly adjusted the heat. She was developing a newfound respect to her wife; cooking was proving to be harder than expected. She was better suited to write the guide than to follow it, perhaps she would attempt to write a proper cuisine book with Kanaya’s help when they weren’t so busy, one that wouldn’t direct anybody to the mess she was creating in their kitchen.  
She sighed and went back to cutting vegetables. After a few minutes she added them to the pot. The smell of burnt food escaped the container when the lid was removed; she had forgotten stirring during the cooking. She brought her hands to the face, exasperated. Rose scratched the walls of the pot with the wooden spoon, without much success at removing the food that was now encrusted.

The scene was horrible. It would take her some good few hours getting the kitchen back to its clean state. But she didn’t have time to do the cleaning now.  
Rose offered some of their dinner to Yiglith, who smelled it tentatively before declining the food. “I did my best ungrateful little mutant.” She left the utensils under water and got the cat out of the room before closing the door.  
“I sincerely lament we have been forced into this crude situation, but there was no alternative. Believe me when I say I was the last person who wanted me to be pushed into this role. All of us deserve better.” She filled Nrye’yiglith’s bowl. “Farewell Yiglith. As always, I expect you to take good care of home, I will be severely displeased by any other outcome.” Rose rubbed its back before leaving, dismissed by a soft purr.

The way to the brooding caverns wasn’t long, but the complex of tunnels could easily lead anyone not accustomed to the caverns astray. Rose had trod it too many times to take the wrong path, her feet moved autonomously as her mind was preoccupied with the thought of Kanaya. She hadn’t left the mothergrub’s side for days, the first brood of trolls was due soon and she was frantic.

Clamor became louder as she approached her destination. She hurried her pace and encountered a group of flustered trolls carrying larvae and checking on the mother grub. The eggs were cracking. Rose stood motionless, not wanting to intrude or bother, not knowing how to proceed for once.  
“Rose Dear Don’t Stand There And Help Us Carry The Wrigglers To The Slime Pools If You Please.” Kanaya was carrying an olive and a mustard wriggler, beaming in a way she rarely did.  
“I will get to it right away, Kan.”  
“Be Sure To Give Them Time To Break Out On Their Own Unless It Is Clear They Are In Need Of Assistance.” Kanaya shouted as she carried the wrigglers.  
Rose slowly approached the eggs and looked for any movement. An egg was reeling close to her location, she squatted and observed without interacted as prompted. Soon some cracks appeared, and pieces of the shell fell to the ground. A curly horn appeared, and a messy dark hair followed. The cracks widened; a bronze body was now visible. The wriggle lost balance and slammed the ground, covered by the shell. Minutes passes without progress and Rose decided to carefully lift the egg; the wriggler was facing up, unable to recover their position. Rose hold them close and brought them to the slime pools excavated on the floor. The other trolls were just leaving the babies there, she left the bronzeblood in. A troll nodded and reassured her.

The process lasted another hour. More trolls had come to the caverns and carried the wrigglers to other rooms, prepared for them weeks ago. Only a few eggs remained unhatched now; Kanaya and Rose were waiting before one of them. It was a jade, with asymmetrical curvy horns: one of them crescent and the other pointy. Kanaya hold her.  
“It’s finally over.”  
“It Is Far From Over. Without The Lusii We Will Need To Ensure Their Safety Until They Form Their Cocoon And After That They Will Still Require Our Assistance For Sweeps.”  
“I referred to the first stage of the process. Hopefully you will now be relieved of some of your responsibilities and will be able to return to a more relaxed state. You haven’t been resting well and we both know you haven’t been eating well either, despite what you may claim to humor me.”  
“It Is My Duty As The Matriarch To Watch Over The Newborn. Trollkind Has Awaited Five Thousand Years For Me And I Must Not Disappoint. I Will Stand Whatever Is Necessary To Fulfill My Responsibility Both As A Creator And As A Matriarch.” Kanaya glanced at Rose’s bag, presuming its content. “But I Also Have A Responsibility Towards You And The Right To A Private Life. I Will Remain In The Brooding Caverns For A Few Days Organizing My Unit But Once The Situation Is Settled I Will Return.”  
“I understand, Kanaya. You are a phenomenal leader to your species and an outstanding wife. Yiglith and I can handle our domestic duties with an acceptable degree of effectiveness. I am more worried about you straining yourself while on your own.”  
“I Couldn’t Do It Without Your Continuous Support Dear. I Love You Rose. Know That I Do Not Feel On My Own. Now Less Than Ever. I Have Waited So Long For This Moment. I Thought It Would Never Come.” Kanaya’s eyes shined jade.  
“Let’s Dine Together. My Unit Is Capable Of Taking Care Of The Rest.”

**

“I’m sorry it tasted awful. I was considering collecting your knowledge in a proper, detailed recipe book that wouldn’t misguide the adventurous souls who decided to take up the noble art of the cuisine, thus contributing to the welfare of our community and answering to the faith deposited on me as a creator.”  
“It Is Fine Dear I Don’t Mind That You Can’t Cook. You Make Up For It With Your Many Other Qualities.”  
Kanaya’s call-out, added to her playful tone managed to light Rose’s cheeks.  
“I’m glad to hear the rest of my skills are a fair compensation to my disastrous cooking.”  
“They Are More Than A Fair Compensation. And I Didn’t Refer To Your Skills Only Although They Work Beautifully With Your Other Attributes. I’ll See You Soon Rose And I Expect An Appropriate Compensation For The Cooking.” Rose was now blushing deeply.  
“Be careful with your words, Kan. I will come back tomorrow, and I may decide to prepare an especially terrible dish.”  
“I’ll Be Looking Forward To It.”

**

“I Can’t Believe I Was Only Given A Corner.” Kanaya dropped the newspaper between their breakfast, its front page occupied almost entirely by the Crockercorp logo. She was sullen.  
“It doesn’t surprise me the least bit. The New Earth Times has clearly fallen under the Crockercorp’s corporation wing ever since Jane arrived. It is painfully obvious how they revere Jane only because of her status of creator, and how she remains oblivious to the fact, attributing it to her entrepreneurship. I can only hope she keeps her grasp on the economics, though I bear no doubt she has been the promoter of the unrest that lead to your conference.”  
New Earth Times’ corner showed a picture of Kanaya surrounded by microphones, giving a press conference, accompanied by a short text:  
_In an answer to the general concern, the Matriarch and Creator Kanaya Maryam-Lalonde claims there is no reason to be preoccupied by troll reproduction leading to overpopulation.  
A detailed explanation about our nocturnal neighbors’ brand new reproduction system and lifestyle as well as the full interview with the Matriarch can be found through pages 4-7.  
_“I assure you there was neither troll nor human who missed the broadcast. You did an exceptional job; the article is inconsequential, as everything in that diary. Although I must admit having your picture in it significantly increases its value, you look lovely.” She left her seat and kissed Kanaya’s cheek. “But it’s nothing compared to the real one.”  
Her expression softened, and a slight smile appeared. “I Expect This Appearance Will Suffice. I Would Rather Stick To My Tasks In The Caverns Than Involve Myself In The Public Sphere.”  
“I Hope Things In The Caretaking Chambers Proved Less Burdensome Than Cooking.”  
Rose feigned a grimace at the mention of her culinary skills. “It seems I cannot afford to lower my guard, not even in my very own hive, for my wife would not hesitate to place a dagger in my back the moment I turned.” She accompanied the act with dramatic gesturing. “But before I depart to the otherworld leaving only a pool of blood to remember me, I may use my last breath to provide you the information you so much crave for, as even when you caused them, I can’t force my heart to not love you in my last moments.” She dropped to the floor.  
Kanaya looked amused. “Was It That Bad.”  
“What a demanding public. Perhaps I should limit my performances to more appreciative spectators such as those trolls of yours. It was, as a matter of fact, quite the opposite; all of them enjoyed a pleasurable day of responsible buffoonery and innocent merrymaking under my supervision and Yiglith’s.”  
“But Forgive Me My Fair Lady. I Do Not Wish My Concern To Be Received As An Affront To Your Spectacular Qualities As An Actress.”  
“Your words fill me with joy.” She made a reverence. “There was another occurrence worth mentioning, as an excellent playwright I was saving it for the climax of our act. A couple appeared and showed interest not in one, but two of the trolls. They are interested in taking up both Swifer and Cliper.”  
Kanaya put a concerned face. “They Finally Got A Chance To Leave Together. That Is… Marvelous. I Was Afraid Their Age Would Stand In The Way.”  
“You should go to the caretaking chambers and spend the day with them, Kan. They would love it.” Rose said in a sweet tone. “I will take care of the rest here.”  
“Yes. I Would Love That Too. I Will Be Back Later. Thanks Rose.” She left in a hurried pace.

**

The caretaking chambers were a compound of large hives situated next to the brooding cavern. Due to large numbers of wrigglers hatching at once and the absence of lusii and the figure of parents, Rose suggested imitating the concept of human orphanages as a solution to their upbringing. It had been working quite well.

Kanaya entered the main hive. She was enthusiastically greeted by the children and the caretaker. After the reception she walked to the end of the room, where two trolls around 4 sweeps old conversed, sat on the floor.  
The girl with the moon-shaped horn sprang when she noticed Kanaya and run to hug her. Kanaya hugged her back.  
“Good morning ma’am!”  
“Good Morning Swifer. And You Too Cliper.” The boy nodded in acknowledgment and greeted her. “I Already Told You There Is No Need For You To Be So Formal With Me.”  
“Of course ma’am, I’ll remember it!” Kanaya sighed.  
“How Are You Two Doing. I Heard You Finally Found A Family Who Will Take You Both.”  
Swifer looked at the floor and put her hands behind her back, she remained silent.  
“What Is The Matter Swifer. You Look As If You Had Done Some Mischief. Have You.”  
“Well, it’s just that…” She started sweeping her right foot in a pendulum fashion. “Cliper and I said no.”  
Kanaya was perplexed. “To What Did You Say No.”  
“…to the family.” She gathered her courage and looked at Kanaya in the eyes, with fists clenched and a firm posture. “We want to stay here in the caverns ma’am! I like it here a lot, it’s sad when the trolls leave but Cliper says he’ll stay with me and you are here too, and Yiglith and Rose too.”  
“I’m sorry we said no, but we can help cleaning or with food or watching over the others or with anything you ask us to do, so please, can we stay?” Swifer snorted, she was on the verge of tears.  
Kanaya kneeled and embraced her, jade tears dropping from her eyes. “You Can Stay As Long As You Want.”  
“Thanks, mam. Ma-ma’am.”  
“It’s Fine. It’ll All Be Fine My Child.”

**

“It’s fine, Kan, they will be fine.” When Kanaya came back it was still visible she had been crying. “We have spent much time with Swifer and Cliper, but we knew this day would eventually come. Now they are under the care of a family that loves them.”  
“They Decided To Stay In The Caretaking Chambers. Swifer Said They Liked Their Life Here.”  
Rose studied her wife for a moment. “I see. Do you have something in mind for them?”  
“I Believe The” Kanaya mumbled the next word. “Best Option Would Be Forming Them In The Way We Jades Were Back On Alternia To Prepare Them For Brooding Duties. I Would Take The Task Personally.”  
Rose dedicated some time to thinking the answer. “Indeed, that seems to be the better alternative to this predicament. The children will surely be euphoric when they hear the news. As always, you may count with my help if the task proves too demanding or if you merely wish to rejoice in my company.”  
“I May Accept The Offer. All Of Us Would Welcome The Opportunity To Spend More Time With You As Little As It Might Be.”  
“Then it’s settled.”  
“That Is What It Seems.”  
Rose forced a smile, it didn’t come up as natural, but Kanaya didn’t seem to notice, absent in her own thoughts. She seemed disappointed to Rose, but she didn’t dare to do more than theories in her head.

**

 _They stared into the distance and contemplated the rebarbative aftereffects of their cunning contrivance. Crumbling and engulfed in flames, the boulevards of Rasgard were unrecognizable to any but the unfortunate ones entrapped in the mayhem. They had set in motion a catastrophic chain of events that would inexorably lead to the downfall of an era.  
Alabaster smirked.  
He composedly brought out his ivory pipe and replenished its contents, visually unaffected by the gruesome massacre occurring only a few miles before him. Any common man would stand outraged by such a vision, but he enjoyed the status of the extraordinaire. A fire materialized in his fingertips and lighted the amalgam of herbs that occupied the minuscule cup of the smoking device. The swift movement of a hand rendered Alabaster unable to connect with his pipe, Rasmodius stared at him with vile in his eyes. He need not utter a word to convey his thoughts, but did so nonetheless, causing a reaction in the stoic semblance of his partner. Alabaster gave him a contemptuous gaze, he knew with upmost precision how the exchange would develop, and his disciple did as well, he was acting in spite and he would not tolerate a childish raving and I wish I didn’t have to bear a couple of brats either when trying to finish a work of literature.  
_Fucking children. Rose rolled her eyes and gave up on her writing, exasperated; it was impossible to focus whenever they were around, always making a fuss out of everything.  
She quickly regretted her thought, loathing herself for bearing it, if only momentarily; they were children being children, as it should be, and they made Kanaya radiant. She hadn’t come this far to wallow on self-pity and channel her frustration on others. Rose dedicated a moment to breath. With a composure worthy of Alabaster’s, she left the room to join the others.

Cliper and Swifer were on the floor playing with Yiglith, tossing some of Kanaya’s thread bobbins.  
“Hello Cliper, hello Swifer. Would you know where Kanaya is?”  
“Miss Rose!” Swifer sprung and stood firmly. “She is over there, miss.” She pointed at the kitchen.  
“What happened to your usual ma’am?  
“Uh, I’m trying to be less formal.”  
Rose saved the comment of how addressing her as miss still counted as formal. “You don’t need to be formal, but I think I will miss your ma’ams, I found them compelling.”  
Swifer looked confused. “Oh, thank you, miss Rose.”  
“They sound good, but you can say what you want. Don’t be too mean to Yiglith while we are not looking.” Rose gave a stern look to Cliper, who lowered the bobbin he was taunting Yiglith with to his reach. The cat immediately grabbed and scratched it, relieved.  
“It’s ok Cliper, just remember to give him the thread after a while or he will get angry.”  
“Yes…” He appeared embarrassed.

Rose left the children on their own and entered the kitchen, she hated and loved how good it smelled at the same time.  
“Hello, Kan, if not for the kids, I wouldn’t have known you were here already. How was your day?”  
“It Was Full Of Activity As It Is Tendency Lately.”  
“I can see that.”  
“I Didn’t Want To Distract Your From Your Novel But If You Are Here It Must Mean The Noise Reached Your Writing Platform. I Claim Responsibility For That. The Children Wanted To See The Purrbeast And I Offered Them To Stay The Evening.”  
“I have eternity at my disposal to finish that blasted wizardry saga, those tied by mortality who must endure the wait are truly the ones to feel sorry for. Alabaster received enough attention from me tonight, and as captivating as I made him to be he doesn’t stand a chance against you.”  
“It Fills Me With Indescribable Joy To Know I Occupy A Higher Position Than That Sociopath Wizard In Your Eyes Dear.”  
Rose made a dismissive gesture. “Sociopath, what a rude and inadequate way to describe the extraordinaire. There are times when sacrifices must be made for a greater good; it may appear to the shortsighted that he takes pride in inflicting suffering, but when he sees the consequences of his acts he is truly witnessing the end result, ensuring catastrophes of higher caliber are avoided and leading to a more favorable outcome.”  
“And People Perceiving Him Otherwise Adds To His Role As A Tragic Antihero. I Am Afraid I Haven’t Reacted Appropriately To Magnificent Praise.”  
“Exactly. It will be much clearer when I finish the short novel exploring his childhood and adolescence. That is, to the readers. At least he finds respite in the companionship of his confidant and lover Rasmodius, a relationship abounding with trepidation.”  
“I presume little Swifer and Cliper will be joining us for dinner, judging by the amounts of food present.”  
“That Is Correct. They Had An Interest In Tasting My Cooking.”  
“A more than understandable interest, if I say so myself. Would you require my assistance perchance? That would significantly alleviate your exposure to wizardry facts.”  
“I Don’t Mind The Facts But I Am Fine On My Own. You Could Watch The Kids While I Finish. It Won’t Take Me Much Longer.”  
“Those two seem to be capable of handling themselves on their own, and I wouldn’t dare to ruin their evening here. They will be more comfortable without me there.”  
“You Would Not Bother Them But You May Help Me Cleaning If It Is You Preference.”  
“Cleaning it is.”

Rose turned the television on while having dinner. It was a change from their usual soothing music and flirtatious talk, but that was out of question tonight. The prospect was inconsequential casual conversation, and TV seemed like a great aid to surpass the possible awkward silences.  
They didn’t come, though. The conversation between Kanaya and the children flowed naturally, and Rose found herself being dragged in in the process. They didn’t pay attention to the programming until they finished eating; they were broadcasting a troll adaptation of “Mamma Mia!”, _“27 musical numbers about a young woman who travels back to her divorced mother’s residence on an island in order to marry; she finds a diary which narrates her mother’s three past relationships, one of which resulted in her pregnancy; the young woman invites all three of them to the island in an effort to recognize her father but she is unable to do so; her mother slowly reignites her past relationship with one of the men; the wedding ceremony of her daughter is cancelled due to last-minute doubts and the man takes the chance to marry the mother; 12 main characters and a myriad of extras who appear during the songs for no reason relevant to the plot whatsoever since they shouldn’t be aware of the personal matters of the protagonists nor is believable that they’d burst into song and synchronized choreography, but add color to the scenes; despite the plot advancing through song in most parts, the cast does only notice they are singing in one occasion.”  
_The plot and songs remained the same, ignoring the cultural differences between troll and human classic romance, but the kids were invested on it. Despite the silliness, Rose admitted to herself that the film was enjoyable. They ended up watching all of it.  
By the end, Cliper was already asleep on the couch and Swifer was dozing off. Kanaya and Rose looked at the children and whispered to each other.  
“It Is Late For Them To Return. It Would Be Best To Let Them Rest At The Guests Respiteblock. I Will Lead Them To The Caverns Tomorrow.”  
Rose sighed. “It is the responsible thing to do.”  
They carefully carried them to the bedroom and put them in the double bed. Swifer looked at Kanaya half-asleep.  
“It’s Alright Swifer. You Are At Home. Rest Well.”  
She gave her a kiss in the forehead and Swifer closed her eyes.

“You should go to sleep too, Kan. Let me take care of the rest, it would be best for you to wake up before they do to avoid further confusion.” Kanaya nodded and kissed her before leaving to their room, leaving Rose cleaning. Once she finished, she tumbled on the coach and took up her phone.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
  
  
[TT]: The dearest of my brothers. I reach to you in these late hours, these proving times, risking making a buffoon of myself. Steeping ever so low seeking counsel in an attempt to obtain some solace, some guidance, even if yours.  
  
[TG]: uh  
  
[TG]: rude  
  
[TG]: you ok rose  
  
[TG]: doesnt seem ok to me  
  
[TG]: so  
  
[TG]: wanna tell me something  
  
[TT]: I find myself facing an impasse, a situation I have long seen approaching and am now compelled to approach.  
  
[TG]: ok cool  
  
[TG]: or not cool i guess  
  
[TG]: so whats the deal  
  
[TG]: work with me  
  
[TG]: like were on a boat and got to row together  
  
[TG]: so we dont go in circles like a couple of losers  
  
[TT]: I am sure you are acquaintance to self-doubt and a fright to open communication, judging by years of stalling the development of your painfully obvious reciprocate relationship with Karkat.  
  
[TG]: wow  
  
[TG]: rude again  
  
[TG]: look  
  
[TG]: believe it or not i was in the middle of something  
  
[TG]: i cut it to talk to my dear sister who wanted to talk  
  
[TG]: about your problems or whatever  
  
[TG]: which is nice  
  
[TG]: talking not the problems  
  
[TG]: but im not up for playing psychoanalysis  
  
[TT]: Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Dave. We both now your only diversion these days –or years– consists on watching terrible television or playing your ironic videogames while flirting slash ignoring-the-flirting with Karkat.  
  
[TT]: But fret not, brother, tonight I will pull the focus to myself. Not that we couldn’t have a whole session dedicated to you without running out of material.  
  
[TG]: i gotta say  
  
[TG]: youre not selling this whole conversation thing well  
  
[TG]: you had me all invested  
  
[TG]: was ready to sign those papers  
  
[TG]: practicing the signature on the air even  
  
[TG]: and then you go and literally start shitting on the client  
  
[TG]: well not literally but that would have fucked the deal too  
  
[TG]: youd lose your job cause that keeps happening  
  
[TG]: come back home and try to explain the children youre now living under some bridge  
  
[TT]: Dave.  
  
[TG]: not even yours you gotta share it with a bunch of shady people  
  
[TG]: and you have to live knowing you pushed them there  
  
[TG]: but the bridge people end up being nice and you set like  
  
[TG]: a communal bridge thing  
  
[TT]: Ugh. Would you just stop.  
  
[TG]: anyway you catch the draft  
  
[TT]: Please save me your stories.  
  
[TT]: I admit I deviated from my initial statement. It is a matter of comfort, which I’m lacking right now, what led me to changing the subject. But I also meant to preliminarily raise some empathy to my cause.  
  
[TT]: I will make my best to avoid returning to your relationship issues until being told otherwise, although I maintain my previous affirmations.  
  
[TG]: yeah  
  
[TG]: im full of empathy right now  
  
[TG]: theres no other emotion  
  
[TG]: im starting to doubt if im you  
  
[TT]: I’m so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. If I had the prowess to prevent me from sending my last messages I would do so without hesitation and wouldn’t think of anything else to use my abilities for.  
  
[TT]: You would make me the happiest if we could just ignore our exchange of messages and start from scratch.  
  
[TG]: yeah lets  
  
[TG]: so whats up inside your tunnels  
  
[TG]: or caverns  
  
[TG]: yeah karkat says you call them caverns  
  
[TT]: Please refrain from sharing this conversation, it is a matter of personal nature and I would rather not make it public.  
  
[TG]: ok dont worry  
  
[TG]: only sick rhymes are getting out  
  
[TT]: Perfect.  
  
[TT]: Imagine you and your partner had a major discrepancy about the course your relationship will take in the future. One which would inevitably obscure the other.  
  
[TT]: And now imagine both ends knew about this quintessential opposition and actively avoided confronting the subject. Perhaps some passive-aggressive remarks were done, but ever so subtle and devoid of ill-intent.  
  
[TT]: But the stalling could not last forever and inadvertently the situation started to drift over one of the positionings, or that is my guess, for as much as I trust my partner her obliviousness can only strike me so sincere.  
  
[TT]: I understand the situation is unprecedented and her blindness might be a psychological mechanism that prevents her from seeing even the clearer of signs, but after today’s display I find it ever harder to believe.  
  
[TT]: If nothing is done it is clear we will end up having kids of our own.  
  
[TG]: wait  
  
[TG]: *wait*  
  
[TG]: hold on  
  
[TG]: rose  
  
[TG]: are you saying  
  
[TG]: holy fuck rose  
  
[TG]: youre pregnant???  
  
[TG]: or kanaya  
  
[TG]: how does that even work  
  
[TG]: youre women  
  
[TG]: wait  
  
[TG]: trolls are all the same  
  
[TG]: does it work both ways  
  
[TG]: like  
  
[TG]: karkat could you know  
  
[TT]: I’m not pregnant.  
  
[TG]: if we did  
  
[TG]: can i be a dad  
  
[TG]: holy shit im not ready to be a dad  
  
[TG]: much less karkat  
  
[TG]: but im gonna be an uncle  
  
[TG]: the cool uncle dave  
  
[TG]: the kind who gives kids candy before dining  
  
[TT]: Dave I told you I am not pregnant.  
  
[TG]: oh  
  
[TG]: cool  
  
[TG]: or not  
  
[TG]: did you want to be pregnant  
  
[TG]: have a baby inside your belly  
  
[TG]: have the sickest months of your life  
  
[TG]: and then  
  
[TT]: Dave.  
  
[TG]: ok im back  
  
[TG]: thats kinda messed up  
  
[TG]: but  
  
[TG]: can it happen  
  
[TT]: …  
  
[TT]: Neither me nor my wife are pregnant, Dave, and that is a condition that will remain unchanged as so it would happen were you and your housemate *hypothetically* decided to involve yourselves in activities of sexual nature, so do not worry.  
  
[TT]: I will upkeep my word and refrain from further intruding in your personal affairs, so if I may explain myself.  
  
[TG]: good  
  
[TG]: good  
  
[TG]: this sure is a not awkward way to get facts huh  
  
[TG]: you know whatd have been awkward  
  
[TG]: calling you mom  
  
[TG]: like those other times  
  
[TG]: yeah  
  
[TG]: im glad that didnt come up  
  
[TG]: would have been awkward  
  
[TG]: so  
  
[TG]: kids you say  
  
[TG]: whats up with them  
  
[TT]: I am grateful you avoided the subject with such a masterful tact, that would have been indeed an unsolicited comment that holds no place in our discussion.  
  
[TT]: No, Dave, neither of us are bearing children, and I highly doubt it possible. My status as a Seer of Light ought to suffice as credentials.  
  
[TT]: The children I am referring to are a couple of orphans. They waited for a family that would adopt them both and, in the end, renounced in order to stay in the caverns with Kanaya. She was absolutely ecstatic and offered them tutelage and a future position as caretakers of the brooding caverns, which in practice has roughly translated to becoming their mother.  
  
[TT]: They are sleeping in our guest room now, after spending the evening playing at our house and enjoying dinner together.  
  
[TG]: when were you planning on telling me about this  
  
[TG]: rose this is big  
  
[TG]: im their uncle  
  
[TG]: i was at your wedding rose  
  
[TG]: were family  
  
[TG]: the kids need their uncle  
  
[TG]: whos gonna teach them about life?  
  
[TG]: definitely not their parents  
  
[TG]: well  
  
[TG]: cant really tell  
  
[TG]: i guess they do huh  
  
[TG]: fuck  
  
[TG]: maybe you did well hiding this from me  
  
[TG]: prob would end up fucking them up  
  
[TT]: You are not their uncle and we are not their mothers, Dave. The children might want it that way, and Kanaya too, but I am not ready for this responsibility. We are supposed to accord decisions together and bringing a couple of parentless trolls to our household to take care of without forewarning is not what I would call consensus. Because this is what is happening, Dave, Kanaya is not their mentor she has clearly taken the role of mother and is dragging me along and I cannot make myself believe she is dull enough to be unaware.  
  
[TG]: ok  
  
[TG]: theres  
  
[TG]: a lot to unpack here  
  
[TG]: umm  
  
[TG]: uh  
  
[TG]: are you  
  
[TG]: like  
  
[TG]: gonna talk to kanaya about this or  
  
[TG]: i mean  
  
[TG]: look i know im not the best at talking shit out but im here now k?  
  
[TG]: and  
  
[TG]: im sure shes not lying to you or anything  
  
[TG]: she loves you its just  
  
[TG]: sometimes you dont see things that are clear i guess  
  
[TT]: You must be thinking I am a horrible person.  
  
[TT]: Kanaya wishes to be mother. She has done so for years and has been waiting for me to come to terms with the idea, and yet I seek your commiseration the moment her dream is on sight.  
  
[TT]: Whenever Kanaya is with the children she irradiates happiness in a manner I am not capable of replicating. Not being able to bolster it tears me apart.  
  
[TT]: I hold no ill intent against children, it is in fact quite the opposite. I would not be an adequate mother figure. To quote you, I do not wish to “end up fucking them up”. I stand at an impasse, whatever my choice I will cause profound disappointment.  
  
[TG]: ok look  
  
[TG]: i know where you are coming from  
  
[TG]: i feel like id be a shitty parent  
  
[TG]: we had like the worst role models and never finished freaking basic education  
  
[TG]: weve dealt with a lot of bs that messed up with us  
  
[TG]: wouldnt want to turn up like my bro did and traumatize a kid for life you know  
  
[TG]: feels like it can happen and that sucks  
  
[TG]: i mean  
  
[TG]: i dont think itll happen im good  
  
[TG]: but the feeling is there you know  
  
[TG]: thing is  
  
[TG]: youre different  
  
[TG]: youre smart enough to get that feeling by the horns  
  
[TG]: look at it directly into the eyes and call its bs  
  
[TG]: shove the motherfucker up some ass  
  
[TG]: like  
  
[TG]: metaphorical ass  
  
[TG]: or whatever  
  
[TG]: im only saying it once but  
  
[TG]: back at home i really had no one around and you being there really helped  
  
[TG]: made a difference for the better  
  
[TG]: for real  
  
[TG]: even the psychoanalysis thing  
  
[TG]: it was awkward as fuck but it felt good  
  
[TG]: like someone gave a damn about me  
  
[TG]: so  
  
[TG]: i think youd be a good mother  
  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is an idle chum! --  
  
[TT]: I don’t know how to respond.  
  
[TT]: I was not expecting such an outburst from you.  
  
[TG]: well  
  
[TG]: do not expect much more  
  
[TG]: if it helps thats cool  
  
[TG]: but its not my thing you know it  
  
[TG]: gotta keep my aesthetic clean  
  
[TG]: don’t give anyone funny ideas  
  
[TG]: so  
  
[TG]: hope it helped  
  
[TT]: It has. Thank you, brother.  
  
[TT]: I need to do some thinking, if you’ll excuse myself.  
  
[TG]: sure  
  
[TG]: bye  
  
[TT]: Goodbye.  
  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  


The children were sound asleep. Their rhythmic breathing the only sound in the night. Rose sighed and withdrew her stare. She carefully closed the door of their room and returned to hers, smiling at the sight of Kanaya. She fell asleep late, lost in the thoughts of their future conversation.

**

There was no one left when Rose awoke. She lazily ate the breakfast the rest had left while wondering what to do next. She’d rather speak now but didn’t want to intrude and stop whatever Kanaya was teaching the kids. She bit her lip at the realization she didn’t know exactly what she did with the children.  
“Today is as good as any other.” She stood with decision, making Yiglith tense at the sudden ruckus, and trod confidently to the brooding caverns.

She found Kanaya in the main hive by herself, filling some documents. She seemed surprised to see Rose there.  
“Good Morning Dear. Do You Require Anything.”  
“Good morning, Kan. I was expecting you would allow me to steal a moment of your time for a talk of serious nature. I was also expecting you were occupied with your little trainees.”  
“You May Take All The Time You Need. It Will Be My Pleasure. Swifer And Cliper Are Still Schooled As It Is he Situation With The Rest Of The Hive. I Only Teach Them Sporadically And Just To Satisfy Their Endless Curiosity. There Will Be Plenty Of Time To Discuss Their Roles As Caretakers Which Are Honestly Not That Many.” She left the papers on a pile.  
“What Is That You Were Expecting To Discuss”  
Rose looked at her wife’s yellow eyes. “Do you desire to adopt Swifer and Cliper?”  
Kanaya was taken aback by the bluntness of the question; Rose didn’t avert her gaze. “I… Admit Having Given It Some Thought. But I Am Content With The State Our Relationship Stands At The Moment.”  
“I am aware your position is greatly influenced by me. I recognize I led you to a compromising scenario where you are reluctant to speak your heart in order to avoid me any harm, I am sincerely sorry for that. Your honesty could never aggravate me, so I ask you to answer openly and promise to follow suit.”  
“I Believe We Could Benefit From That.” Kanaya stood.  
“I Do Desire To Take The Children Under My Feathered Limb. I Have Long Since Harbor The Feeling Of Being A Mother As You Already Know. For My Kind As It Lived On Alternia The Opportunity Was Never Accessible Or Even Fathomed But Some Of Us Still Held That Sentiment. Specially Among Jadebloods.”  
“But Having Immortality At Our Disposal I Did Not Wish To Rush Such A Decision Without You Being Mentally Prepared For The Task As I See Your Reluctance To The Idea.”  
“A reluctance caused by irrationality.” Kanaya tipped her head up, wary. “I will not follow my mother’s steps, as I do not share her circumstances and I know from experience what I must avoid in order to not make a child miserable. I do not posses all the answers, but I believe myself capable of doing a decent job. And I do count with you, Kanaya, I know you would never allow me to commit those or other mistakes.”  
“Are You Certain.” She struggled, trying to contain a smile.  
“I am. I find adopting these children a reasonable choice, and it would not suppose too big of a change in their usual routines as of late.”  
Kanaya sprang to Rose’s embrace, beaming. “They Will Love Hearing This. I Am Certain It Will End In A Favorable Outcome. Thank You Rose.”  
“I am not doing this as a favor to you, Kan. I share your desire, if only not so strongly, I have known the children since they were grubs. I simply did not want to wrong them. Shall we fill the appropriate documentation?”  
“Of Course.” Kanaya sat and brought a form. “If You Wish To Make An Adoption I Will Need You To Procure Me Information About You And Any Other Guardians Involved.”  
“There are two of us, is that fine, officer?”  
“It Is Adequate. Firstly I Will Require Your Full Names. I Inform You Titles Such As Officer Should Be Avoided In This Procedure.”  
“I understand. Then you shall write Kanaya and Rose Maryam-Lalonde, the surname is hyphenated.”  
“They Will Have Such A Beautiful Surname.”  
“Yes, they will.”


	2. An iron in the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of post-credit scene concerning Vrissy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a book for a little Rose, or a book about a Rose? Can't remember the details clearly, not a southern tradition. Anyway I wish you a happy Sant Jordi! Hope you enjoy the little addition to this silly fic about some lesbians and their family <3

“They remind me of you. A natural reaction or perhaps the effect of your continued influence?”  
“I Would Say I Did Not Appear That Distressed Did I.”  
“You most certainly did, dear. You didn’t rest for days, had the mothergrub dallied you might have collapsed on the caverns; but I will concede you the benefit of it being the first occasion and withstanding the pressure of being in the public limelight.”  
“I See. Hopefully It Was An Endearing Look Such As Theirs As Well.”  
“It was indeed. You had the biggest grin, I would venture to say you looked like a child entering a candy store, one who wanted to take all the candy for herself. The candy being the wrigglers.”  
“Not All Of Them. I Qualify Your Metaphor As Inaccurate.”  
“That pains me in the soul. I might be losing my edge from neglecting my writing sessions, but I still consider myself capable of crafting the most exquisite prose, mind you.”  
“Your Exquisite Prose Is Unparalleled Do Not Worry Rose.”  
The caverns were bursting with activity, the new brood of trolls was hatching. Among the cavern workers a couple of trolls stood out for their smaller size; visibly nervous, Swifer and Cliper were helping the newborn.  
“I Believe They Resemble You More Than Me Back At The Day Of The First Brood. I Remember You Held The Wrigglers As If They Were Made Of Glass. They May Be Just Hatched But They Are Quite Resistant.”  
“I did not know at the time. But they do know. Nervousness weights more than inexperience here, so I say your image is the one they are evoking.”  
“You Talk As If You Were Not Tense At The Time. And My Condition Would Be Better Described As Ecstatic So I Reiterate They Look Like You.”  
“I will only accept it since you find them endearing, but I would not claim to be mistaken.”  
“Have You Ever.”  
“Only when necessary.”  
“So Never.”  
“You said it, not me. And you are absolutely right.” Rose smirked. “Shouldn’t we be helping the others?”  
“We Are Helping By Supervising. And It Wont Make A Difference As We Are Being Substituted By An Extra Pair Of Capable Trolls.”  
“Oh? I hardly recognize you, Kan. You are of course not mistaken but paint me surprised; to behold the day Kanaya Maryam-Lalonde would surrender her responsibilities. Is my influence reaching you as well?”  
“Perhaps It Is. I Have Always Known Bad Girls Would Be My Doom.”  
“Or rather your light; follow my lead, Kanaya, and I will show you the marvels of life.”  
Kanaya rolled her eyes. “I Doubt Theres Something Out There More Phenomenal Than What I Have Already Found. And I Mean It In The Full Sense Of The Word.”  
“You are making me blush, you know how I love when you use irony, hmm. You always were a natural, even when you did not know the concept. I love my hot alien vampire wife.”  
“You Mean Your Hot Alien Rainbow Drinker Wife.”  
“I don’t.” Kanaya let out an exasperated sigh.  
A nearby egg hatched, drawing Rose’s attention. She approached carefully, soaking her pants in birthing slurry. She had reserved her preferred clothes knowing it wouldn’t come off. “Kanaya, look.” She followed, curious. “Vriska.” A cerulean wriggler with asymmetric horns, crescent and harpoon like, looked at them with their eight pupils, behind a messy mane of hair.  
“She Looks Exactly Like Her. Must Be An Almost Identical Genetic Copy. This Was Always A Possibility Considering We Are Using The Genetic Material Of The Twelve Of Us But It Is An Unlikely Ocurrence.”  
“Should we take care of her?”  
Kanaya was surprised at the proposition. “Dont You Find It Awkward. I Would Not Refuse Another Incorporation To Our Hivehold But It Could Be Any Other Grub If Any.”  
“I believe it is a sign. An opportunity for Vriska to fulfil her potential in a less controversial manner, and I somehow feel compelled to it. My Seer powers has not acted as strongly as they did back at the game, but I can still feel the influence of another instances of myself; I can see this is the correct decision.”  
“I Admit This Came As A Surprise But I Welcome It. I Always Trusted In Her Capability To Do Good Despite Appearances. She Was A Controversial And Tragic Figure. It Would Gladden Me To See Her Grow Into The Troll She Might Have Been. The Troll I Think She Wanted To Be But Couldnt.”  
Rose rocked the wriggler gently. Kanaya hold Rose close, with her arm over her hips.  
They stayed like that for a while. Swifer approached with a worried face. “Is anythin the matter with that wriggler, ma?”  
Kanaya gave her a playful gaze. “We Were Watching You And Cliper And Agreed You Needed More Practise To Refine Your Manners.”  
Swifer looked down. “Oh, I’m sorry ma. We’ll do be-”  
Rose cut her mid-sentence. “So we decided some hivework would do you two good.” She handed Vriska to her. “Be sure to treat well Vriska, big sisters must take care of their siblings.”  
“Big sister?” Her eyes darted between the wriggler and her mothers; her mouth wide open. “Yes! I’ll take good care of her, ma!” She left, carrying Vriska carefully, being suddenly aware of the awkwardness of her every movement. She shared some excited words with her brother and they both hurried towards the slime pools, where they submerged the wriggler with prudence. Kanaya and Rose, still entangled, watched fondly.


End file.
